Five Golden Rings
by Jenwryn
Summary: Hermione/Severus. More drabble. With a Christmas theme, this time! A bit early, but nevermind... Nothing can get in the way of Mione & her study! Not HPDH compatible, let alone the epilogue! Originally for a community over at LJ. Sweet & fluffy. R&R.


_Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. Original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Not beta-read; don't shoot._

_A/N: Drabble is like haiku. Unlike haiku, drabble is addictive... Oh, and for the record, all the tea and peppermint business is in the first drabble is in honour of miamadwyn. _

_Originally written for the LJ community grangersnape100 (as a Spy For The Order; those in the know, will know!)

* * *

_

**Five Golden Rings**

* * *

"On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me―"

Hermione jumped, almost startled into dropping the teacup she held, as a man's hand covered her mouth firmly. Severus – she could smell the peppermint on his breath at her ear. Damnation, she hadn't even realised he was in the vicinity, she'd been so buried in the enjoyable art of tea brewing. And Severus – disliked_ – _her singing Christmas carols in the rooms they shared, he'd already made that _perfectly _clear. But she'd thought he had class. Damn.

He removed his hand and she turned and looked at him cautiously.

* * *

He didn't _look _angry. But then, there was angry, and then there was _angry _when it came to the Potions Master.

"Five golden rings," he murmured.

"What?"

"Well, maids-a-milking or a pear tree would have been preposterous, so I settled on the rings. Well, just one, actually. And I'm afraid it's not gold. It was my mother's, you see, and we Slytherins always have been more inclined towards silver."

"What?" she repeated, then realised she was staring. He pushed her jaw gently shut with his index finger before unfurling his other hand and revealing a ring nestled on his palm.

* * *

The ring was a serpent biting its own tail – an ancient symbol of infinity, Hermione knew – with small gleaming eyes of bright emerald. Slytherin colours indeed. Not that the thought bothered her anymore. She'd grown quite accustomed to donning the green since she'd started working as his Research Assistant and found it suited her admirably.

"Of course," continued Severus as if she weren't looking at him wide-eyed with a smug smile, "Technically we can't become engaged until your results are _officially _released and they dub you Professor Granger, but a little bird told me it's a done deal. All outstandings."

* * *

"_All outstandings!?"_ she screeched and threw her arms around him, bouncing with exuberant delight on the spot.

"Miss Granger," he said dryly, reverting back to her title as he always did when he felt her attention wasn't properly focussed, "Why do I have the distinct impression that you are more excited about your grades than the fact that I just proposed to you?"

Hermione chuckled, rose onto her toes and kissed him fleetingly, "That, you silly duffer, is because (a), you technically _haven't _yet and (b), the fact that you eventually would was a given – whereas the grades were not."

* * *

It was his turn to stare, then his lips twitched and threatened to become a smile. "Clearly. Well, Miss Granger, when your grade-induced euphoria has passed, would you do me the honour of consenting to become my wife?"

She smiled at him mischievously. "Of course. I rather thought that was a given too." She let him slide the ring onto her finger, then asked lightly, "So… can I tell anyone about my outstandings or must I wait?"

Severus Snape burst into laughter, then knelt to tend the fire. "On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…"

* * *

_Well, I hope you liked it! I obviously have marriage on the brain this week, it's very sad. Ohh, and I know that around Christmas is a strange time to be getting results for a European, but forgive me. Maybe it's different when you're becoming a professor rather than doing NEWTS et al... or that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it. is stubborn…. _


End file.
